This proposal seeks support for major time commitments by two senior investigators to continue the detailed analysis of data collected in a major national survey of drug use conducted in 1974. The survey itself included in-the-home personal interviews with a random sample of the population of the conterminous United States. In all, some 4,000 persons 12 years of age and older were interviewed. The sample design included disproportionate stratified probability-based sampling, providing over-sampling of young age groups and unbiased weighted totals. Completion rate was approximately 80 percent. Coverage of the survey included a history of use of a large variety of drugs, as well as attitudes concerning drugs and background characteristics. Whenever possible, the questionnaire was made comparable with the earlier studies of the Marijuana Commission. Basic tables containing the "news" of the results have already been published. Detailed multivariate analyses are now going on. During the proposed grant period, the detailed analysis will continue.